Business to developer based companies have found ways to market developer-focused products. Developer platforms that provide services and resources through an application programming interface (API) are widely used by developers and companies building other products. Such developer API platforms require considerable resources and operational commitment to create and maintain. API platforms however can sometimes be limited in the audiences they can target. There are often partners willing to offer the same service, but building the infrastructure is often technically challenging, a long process, and costly. Further, users of a potential partner will often have an established relationship with the partner and introducing a new party may be potentially confusing or disruptive to the provided service. Thus, there is a need in the API platform field to create a new and useful system and method for offering a multi-partner delegated platform. This invention provides such a new and useful system and method.